


Hunters Make The Worst Kinds Of Ghosts

by TricksterShi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterShi/pseuds/TricksterShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters make the worst kinds of ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Make The Worst Kinds Of Ghosts

Hunters make the worst kinds of ghosts.

For people with no homes other than a car, with no ties other than the string of victims they’ve helped, they leave so much of themselves behind that it’s impossible to salt and burn them all.

They’ve shed their blood on countless highways and backroads, scattered bits of their souls, their bodies, even their minds over thousands of miles of houses and properties. They leave their names seared into the memory of monsters, and their faces and actions into the lives of the people they save.

When a hunter dies, the ghost left behind can ride the midnight wind from one coast to another. They can walk the in between roads, stopping off at every highway rest stop and fleabag motel where flickering lights and a draft are expected instead of unusual. They will hitch rides on peoples’ shadows. Flirt with waitresses and truckers and be gone the next moment with no kind of suspicion.

Hunters make the worst kinds of ghosts, because when they’re alive they’ve got one foot in the grave, and once dead even they themselves don’t really notice the difference.


End file.
